Aunque no haya un mañana
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Aunque no haya un mañana... te seguiré amando... por siempre... y para siempre.


**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Aunque no haya un mañana**

**Emiko hime-sama **

Los recuerdos que había pasado contigo me vinieron a la mente mientras apretaba tu mano fuertemente, queriendo evitar la tragedia que vendría, queriendo mantener tu vida en este mundo y mantenerte conmigo.

Era una tarde….

-Syaoran! –me tomabas la mano y la jalabas insistentemente hacia adelante y me llevaste a una tienda donde vendían muñecas de porcelana que tanto te gustaban.

No había nadie en las calles puesto que había una epidemia y nadie se atrevía a salir, sin embargo tu me insististe tanto que no pude evitar decirte que no.

Yo te miré pasando los estantes con una alegría infinita como si fueras un niño en su primera vez en una tienda de juguetes.

De pronto te detuviste en una muñeca y la señalaste con el dedo. Yo suspiré con resignación y saqué mi tarjeta se la di al vendedor y salimos tomados de la mano otra vez, ahora con más calma.

-Gracias!

-Tomoyo, vamos, podemos enfermarnos o algo…

Tú me habías sonreído sin saber lo que te iba a pasar poco después.

De pronto tu sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y tú fuiste cayendo lentamente.

-Syaoran… -susurraste antes de cerrar los ojos y fundirte en oscuridad.

-Tomoyo! –grité tu nombre y te cargué en brazos hasta la clínica más cercana.

Y ahora te veo en esa cama de hospital en la que habías pasado los últimos 5 meses, la epidemia seguía y yo solo deseaba poder contagiarme también para poder sufrir contigo.

Miré tu cara de sufrimiento y me culpé a mi mismo por no haberte detenido ese día…. Pero tú habías insistido tanto…

Acaricié tu mejilla, no sabiendo si estabas inconsciente o si estabas demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos.

El doctor había dicho que eras victima de la epidemia y que corrías el riesgo de morir.

Vi como respirabas con dificultad.

¿De qué me servía la magia si no podía ayudarte?

Hiraguizawa me había explicado que las personas con magia no se contagiarían y que por eso yo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Pero yo no quería, apreté tu mano con más fuerza.

Bajé la cabeza como queriendo contener las lágrimas, el dolor y la furia que había en mi interior.

Era mi culpa.

Mía y solo mía. De nadie más.

Habíamos planeado casarnos y vivir una vida feliz, quería que sintieras que aún podrías tener una vida normal aunque supieras cosas de las que Sakura nunca debió de haberte involucrado, ni Sakura, ni Hiraguizawa ni yo.

Porqué en ese entonces solo nos preocupábamos por la magia y no nos dimos cuenta de que tú estabas allí, de que tú no tenías magia. De lo mucho que sufrías.

Sin embargo, tú siempre estabas tan feliz e incluso cuando abres los ojos aun estando en esta condición me sonríes dulcemente.

-Syaoran… -escuche que me llamaste con tu voz débil pero aun así hermosa, como la de un ángel. Levanté la vista y vi tu débil sonrisa que me dabas.

Yo te abrace, quería que ese dolor fuese mío y que yo lo sufriera, yo, pero no tú.

Te abrace aun más fuerte queriendo mantenerte a mi lado, y lentamente me fuiste respondiendo.

-Syaoran, estoy bien… no me duele…. –dijiste lentamente adivinando mis pensamientos, como siempre.

Lentamente baje mi mano hasta tu mejilla y la deje allí. Te di un beso en la frente y vi como cerraste los ojos.

-¿Syaoran? –me llamó después de un rato en el que estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos.

-¿Si?

-Syaoran, yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo… -me dijo lentamente y sentí un vuelco en el corazón, sentí que me apretabas lentamente la mano como queriendo hacerme fuerte. –Cuando no esté… no quiero que estés triste… quiero que seas feliz. No vas a llorar. –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla lentamente. –Syaoran… me dio mucho gusto conocerte, me hizo muy feliz que me escogieras a mí en vez de a Sakura. Gracias por devolverme la vida y por darme tan maravillosos recuerdos. Lamentó mucho que yo no pueda estar contigo por más tiempo pero quiero que vivas muchos años más. –me dijo mientras se esforzaba por abrazarme.

Me dolía. Me estabas diciendo que ella estaba consciente de que iba a morir.

Te abracé aun mas fuerte queriéndote cambiar de opinión, hacerte saber que había probabilidades, que había esperanza.

-No… Tomoyo… tú no vas a morir… -traté de consolarte aun sabiendo que era yo quien necesitaba consuelo.

-Syaoran… no importa si muero… yo siempre estaré contigo, confió en que si algún día reencarno… me volveré a enamorar de ti. El día que yo reencarne me encontraré contigo… te lo… prometo… porque si me enamoré una vez… lo podré volver… a hacer… porque tu eres una gran persona…

Me decías mientras que tus lágrimas bajaban por tus mejillas.

-Aun si… aun si Sakura también reencarna y tú te vuelvas a enamorar de ella… yo te seguiré amando… Aun si… no existe un mañana yo estaré contigo…

-No… Tomoyo… yo…

Sentía que algo iba mal, vi tu sonrisa y poco después vi como un hilo de sangre se asomaba por tus labios.

-Syaoran… yo… te amo… -dijiste contra mis labios, antes de que un doctor entrara corriendo seguido de varias enfermeras.

-¿Tomoyo? –te llamé y sacudí tu cuerpo, sentí tu piel fría contra la mía.

Puse mi mejilla contra la tuya y te llame una y otra vez.

-Te amo… Tomoyo te amo… por favor… no me dejes… no te vayas… -te murmuré al oído, estaba consciente de que mi lágrimas ya bajaban por mis mejillas y que tal vez fuera la única vez que había llorado tanto.

Una enfermera me alejó de allí y vi como se la llevaron a la sala de operaciones.

Esperé sentado contra la pared de aquella sala y el doctor se me acerco al cabo de un rato.

-Señor Li…

-Doctor! Tomoyo ella..! –le insistí y debí de haber apretado su brazo con mucha fuerza ya que una mueca de dolor corrió por su rostro.

-Señor Li… ella… solo durará hasta las 6:00…. –dijo alejando mi mano de su brazo. -Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero su corazón y su sangre…

Sus palabras me sonaron lejanas.

Sentí que mi alma se desgarraba y que mi corazón se rompía.

Entré a la habitación sin preguntar y llegué a donde estaba Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo…

-Syao...ran… -me dijiste y sonreíste dulcemente como si nada pasara.

Vi la sangre que estaba en el suelo y supuse que era tuya… te apreté contra mí.

-Syao…ran…

-No..! No! No quiero!

-Syaoran… aunque no exista un mañana… yo te seguiré amando… aunque no exista un mañana para mi… yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Aunque no exista un… mañana… no… te dejaré de amar… nunca… es… una… promesa…

Sentí que dejaste de apretar y sentí tu cuerpo cada vez más frio.

Entonces te vi cerrar los ojos para nunca abrirlos más. Mire tu rostro que no mostraba ningún rastro de dolor y que podría pasar por un ángel que solo estaba descansando en una nube… tranquila y inmune…

-Tomoyo! Tomoyo! No! No!!!!! Por favor… abre los ojos… solo… un poco… más… -cuando me di cuenta que ya no abrirías los ojos puse mi frente sobre la tuya y deje que mis lagrimas fluyeran. –Aunque no haya un mañana… yo también… te seguiré amando…

Sentó un beso en la mejilla y supe que eras tú, que te estabas despidiendo.

-Te amo… -le murmuré al cuerpo de Tomoyo. –Aunque no haya un mañana… siempre te amaré…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si.. un poco raro… solo que quería tratar de escribir un fic así y ya sé que quedó rarísimo. **

**Lo admito… MUY raro, bueno a mi me pareció raro pero si a ustedes les pareció horrible… no tengan compasión y díganlo, de verdad, con confianza. No me enojare ni tampoco les reclamare ni nada. **

**Sólo una cosa más: **

**Aunque el fic esta super rarísimo NO LO COPIEN, sigue siendo MIO y solo MIO.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Emiko-chan. **


End file.
